Thundercats fairytales
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here are some princess fairy tales Thundercats style.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Liorella

Liorella was a sweet female lioness she was being raised by her widower father. Her father was very wealthy and took good care of his daughter and he knew she needed a mother figure in her life. So he married a Lioness with two daughters of her own, Callina and Fantasha. It was an untimely death for the nobleman. When he died the step mother's true nature was revealed.

She hated that Liorella had a very charmed life and was going to get the estate. So she decided to write a fake will so Liorella wouldn't get her inheritance and wanted her own daughters to have an even cushier life than normal. She never loved her step daughter she didn't even want her around and disapproved of her late husbands love for her. So she took matters in her own hands so she and her daughters will be pampered and Liorella will not. She was forced to work as a servant.

Her daughters were very selfish and vain while Liorella was kind, gentle and generous. She had her lovely pet Snarfette and her mount Callie. She was gentle with all the creatures.

She woke up early in the morning. "Well time to start another day," Liorella said. "Well hopefully some how things will get better." she said. Then started to work. Liorella just helped a little nitto out of a trap. "There," she said.

Meanwhile at the palace in Thundera Claudius was starting to rant. "Jaga, many of other royals in other kingdoms have grandchildren my son Lion-o isn't married. I wish that he will marry some nice lady and settle down." Claudius said.

"How about a ball?" Tygra suggested who was listening.

"Well it might give him the chance to know some of the fine young women who are available sire," Jaga said.

"Fine we will hold a ball all eligible maidens must attend." Claudius said.

Meanwhile Liorella was doing some of the house work. "There, that should just about do it," she said.

Snarfette rubbed against her and purred. "Sorry Snarfette I can't play I got more chores to do," she said.

Then there was a knock at the door. The stepmother got it and saw the royal messenger. "Tonight there will be a royal ball all maidens must attend." he said and gave her the paper.

"Wow a ball I can't wait," Callina said.

"This is so exciting," Fantasha said.

"Can I go too?" Liorella said.

"Why?" Callina asked.

"It said every maiden," Liorella said.

"Yes it does you can if you get the chores done," stepmother said.

Liorella hurried off to do the chores.

"Mother why did you tell her that?" Callina asked.

"I said if," stepmother said.

"Oh if," Callina said smiling.

Liorella finished up the chores and worked on her dress and came down. "I'm ready and I finished the chores," Liorella said.

"Now look at that can you two girls make some adjustments to it?" stepmother asked her daughters.

The two of them knew what she meant and went and tore up Liorella's dress. Then left Liorella in tears. Then a glowing form appeared. "Don't despair my child I am your fairy god mother. I will help you get ready for the ball," she said.

"Okay here is a carriage for you and some mounts to pull it and couch man, a foot man and a new dress and shoes." she said.

"Wow this is amazing." Liorella said.

"Now my dear I must tell you at the stroke of twelve the spell will be broke. Do you understand?" the fairy godmother said.

"I understand." Liorella said. She was taken to the ball.

At the palace prince Lion-o was standing at the front of the room as each maiden came up to him. "The boy doesn't seem to into it," Claudius said.

"You know father he might feel that you are forcing him to fall in love," Tygra said.

"I agree with Tygra, you might be going overboard." Jaga said.

Then Liorella came up and Lion-o saw her and came up to her. "Father, Jaga look! Lion-o he's dancing with this unknown maiden," Tygra said.

"Wow, she's impressive." Claudius said.

Then Lion-o and Liorella went out to the garden and walked. It was so romantic. "You really are an amazing girl." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, I just hope things will work out for me after all horrible stuff I go through," Liorella said.

"What are you talking about?" Lion-o asked.

"It's just I have a very cruel stepmother and stepsisters they haven't been to nice to me. Forcing me to do all the chores in my own home but I wish things could be better but I know better then to think like that. I just as long as there is hope I am able to stay happy." Liorella said.

"That's awful! I wish there was some way for your step family to get a taste of their own medicine." Lion-o said.

"I know, that would be good, but I just hope things can get better." Liorella said then the clock struck twelve. "Oh my I have to go, it's midnight." she said. Then ran off.

"Hey wait!" Lion-o said. Then he saw her slipper it must of come off when she was running. He was shocked. Jaga saw what happen and told the king that Lion-o was going to marry the maiden who fit the slipper.

"That sounds a bit unfair because this can fit a number of women," Tygra said. "What do we do if it fits more than one?" he asked.

"We will have Lion-o single her out then," Claudius said.

Liorella continued to work at the house. Then a messenger came and gave the step mother the decree. She wanted her daughters to get it, but didn't want Liorella to be picked and shut her in the closet.

"Let me out!" Liorella said.

A guard thought he heard thumping from the closet. "Jaga," he said.

"Not now," Jaga said.

Lion-o was pacing a round and decided to head out to help. "Lion-o are you sure about this son?' Claudius asked.

"Yes father I love this lady and I won't rest until I find her." Lion-o said.

"Only if your mother was still alive she would be every bit as proud of you as I am." Claudius said.

Lion-o grabbed his mount and took off.

It didn't fit Callina or Fantasha. Then Liorella managed to beat her way out. Then came up to them. "May I try it on?" she asked.

"Of course miss," Jaga said.

"No she should not." the stepmother said. "I run this house and I say she will not she doesn't deserve to she is a servant. She doesn't deserve a fine life," she said.

"The decree said every maiden." Jaga said. "So I must let her try." he said. Then he placed it on Liorella and it fit.

"It fits, you are the only one it would fit we must take you to the palace." Jaga said.

"No, she had more charmed life with my daughters and me her father told me to let her have her share and her share was this whole place he loved her more than anything so I forced her to work as a servant because my daughters deserve it not this pathetic excuse for a rich cat." the stepmother said.

"Is that so?" a voice said. It was prince Lion-o. "She is the best example of a wealthy cat I have seen because others I have seen are like you selfish while she is kind and generous. That is a good thing in my book. I will see to it that you and your daughters will see what it is like to live where no one cares about you and forces you to work. I will discuss this with my father. Guards taken them to the palace to be trialed." he said.

"Yes Prince Lion-o," the guards said.

Lion-o took Liorella to the palace and they got married.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 sleeping beauty

In the kingdom of Starrina lived a king and queen. They longed to have a child. So to their great joy a daughter was born. They named her Liosia. Yes they named her after the stars. Because she was born when the stars began to light up the sky. She was a lovely child.

"The fairies will soon come and grant her gifts," her mother said.

The fairies had arrived. "I give Liosia the gift of beauty," the first fairy said.

"I give Liosia the gift of song," the second fairy said.

"I give Liosia the gift of dance," the third fairy said.

"I give Liosia the gift of grace," the fourth fairy said.

"I give Liosia the gift of wit," the five fairy said.

"I wonder what I should give," the sixth fairy said.

Then the seventh fairy came in. She had not been heard from in over ten years and now she was here. "We thought you were," the king said.

"Dead? Well I can show you I am not dead!" the seventh fairy said. "I have a gift for the child, she will grow in grace and beauty, but before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" she said.

"No!" the queen said holding Liosia close.

The seventh fairy left after that. "What are we going to do?" the queen asked.

"I don't know," the king said.

"Excuse me maybe I can help," the sixth fairy said.

"You can undo this terrible curse?" the king asked.

"No, her magic is too strong, but I can rearrange it," the sixth fairy said. "True on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger, Liosia will not die but sleep, her youth and beauty she will keep, she will wake when a prince comes to kiss her in a hundred years, it will only happen if his heart is true and his intentions are pure, then she will wake and the evil fairy will turn to stone," she said. "I did what I could," she said.

"We are proud of you," the first fairy said.

"Well I know what I can do every spinning wheel in this kingdom will be put to the torch and until after her sixteenth birthday shall they return!" the king said.

The years passed the king and queen saw the gifts blossom from their daughter. Their fear was long forgotten.

On her sixteen birthday Liosia was exploring and found a spare room. She saw an old woman there. "Hello," Liosia said.

"Hello who is it?" the old lady asked.

"Princess Liosia," Liosia said.

"Why it's nice for the princess to visit little old me," the old lady said.

"What are you doing?" Liosia asked.

"Spinning clothe," the old lady said.

"Wow a spinning wheel my father banished them when I was a baby but he never mentioned why," Liosia said. "What is this thing?" she asked pointing.

"That is the spindle," the old lady said.

Liosia touched it and fell to the ground. Her parents came in. "Oh no!" the king said.

"Oh yes," the seventh fairy said and vanished.

Liosia was laid in bed. The sixth fairy came in. "Is there anyway for us to be with our daughter when she wakes?" the king asked.

"Yes I all I have to do is put the sleeping spell on you and you will wake when she wakes. So you can be with your daughter when the curse is over," the sixth fairy said and used her magic to put the whole kingdom to sleep.

Years pass by and the story of the sleeping beauty went far and wide. Many princes tried to go in for glory. But the briers that grew because of the evil fairy wouldn't let them pass.

Finally after one hundred years a young prince yearning for love was riding by and saw the brier covered kingdom. "Oh my, I heard of this place the kingdom of the sleeping beauty, I want to help her," Lion-o said he headed for the castle. Lion-o drew his sword and cut through the briers. The briers crumbled into dust when he cut them.

It was because Lion-o's heart and intentions were pure. He found his way into the palace and found the princess fast asleep in her bed. Then Lion-o kissed her. Liosia woke up and saw Lion-o. "Is that you my prince?" she asked.

"How do you know?" Lion-o asked.

"Because my fairy godmothers sent me wonderful dreams about you," Liosia said.

Everyone in the kingdom woke and it was a big celebration and as the sixth fairy had said once the curse was lifted the seventh evil fairy was turned to stone.

Lion-o and Liosia lived happily ever after.


End file.
